Santa Claus is Comin' To Town
by Ghostwriter
Summary: It's that time of the year again.


SANTA CLAUS IS COMIN' TO TOWN

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Sequel to "It's Christmas". As far as I know, "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" is traditional. At this point, Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent are still Rangers, but just for the heck of it, I'm going have it where Mercer and Mesogog have been divided, so I guess I'm messin' with some of the timeline. Sorry. Slight AU in that Kimberly never broke up with Tommy. Plus, she and the former Rangers know that he's back in action. I'm also making believe that the old powers weren't destroyed and that using them have no bad side effects. What can I say? I like the originals the best. Once again, merry Christmas!

Dr. Tommy Oliver smiled as he walked into Hailey's Cyber-Space, which was decorated for Christmas. Already he could hear one of his students, Kira Ford singing.

"You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm tellin' ya why. Santa Claus is comin' to town," she sang. _Santa Claus? I've met him twice_, Tommy thought with a chuckle, thinking about the two times he and his friends had had to go to the North Pole to save Santa and his elves. Kira continued the song, gazing out at the audience. The man dug into his pocket and pulled out the green snow globe he had received from Santa the first time he had gone to the North Pole. He shook the globe and watched as the snow fell. When the snow cleared, he saw Kimberly in her Florida aparment. Just then, he heard a ringing. Confused, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" he questioned, after pressing the 'talk' button.

"Are you spying on me?" a voice teasingly demanded.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted sheepishly. The snow globes he and his friends had received were special in that the Rangers could use them to check up on each other. Of course, only Rangers could see each other. To other people, their globes were just that: globes.

"So, you ready to help out?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Tommy answered, looking at his old communicator, which he had donned for the evening. "I just hope...nothing goes wrong," he continued.

"Well, if it does, you have the equipment," she reminded him.

"True," Tommy. Then, "Oh! Gotta go. Kira just finished."

"Bye," she said quickly. He hung up and walked up to the front of the audience.

"Hey, Dr. O," Conner McKnight greeted.

"Hey," Tommy acknowledged.

"Is that a snow globe?" Ethan James asked.

"Uh, yeah. It was---a special gift," Tommy answered.

"From who?" wondered Trent Fernandez.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy responded. Just then, he noticed a petite sixteen-year old girl trying to hang something over a doorway.

"Excuse me, guys. Somebody needs some help," Tommy chuckled, as he pocketed his globe. He maneuvered through the crowd.

"Hey. Need some help?" Tommy offered.

"Oh, thank you," the girl breathed as Tommy took her burden from her hands and strung it up.

"So, mistletoe. Waitin' for somebody special?" Tommy queried.

"No. I, uh---" the girl trailed off. The man chuckled.

"Well, good luck with that," he said. Then, he walked back to the others.

"That was sweet of you," Hailey Johnston said, coming up behind them.

"Yeah. Well, she needed help," Tommy answered.

"Hey, Dr. O. Could I see your snow globe again?" Ethan asked.

"Uh..." Tommy hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was ready for his students to see what it could do. They might freak.

"Come on. I won't break it," Ethan pleaded.

"Okay," Tommy sighed. He took out the dome and handed it to the boy. Ethan shook it. Then, his features revealed his shock.

"What in the world?" he queried.

"Dude, what is it?" Conner questioned.

"Okay, that's enough," Tommy said, snatching the globe away. He discreetly looked into it and smiled when he saw Billy and his wife Cestria. Just then, he heard a six-tone beeping.

"What's that?" Kira wondered.

"Oh, sorry, guys. Gotta go," Tommy told them. He walked out of the building and towards the back. He made sure he was clear, then pressed the 'talk' button.

"On my way, guys," he reported.

"Good. See you there, bro," Jason Lee Scott responded. Tommy looked around one last time, then teleported. When he landed again, he was in Santa's workshop. Hearing a woman's laughter, he turned around.

"Kim!" he exclaimed.

"Tommy!" she cried. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. They shared a quick kiss.

"No time to play! We're going to fall behind schedule!" an elf called.

"Doesn't #1 **always** say that?" Kimberly quipped. She and the other Rangers laughed. Finally, they were ready.

"All right, then. It's morphin time!" Jason called. As one, the Rangers pulled out their old morphers.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy began.

"Mastodon!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy chimed in.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini added.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. The Red Ranger was handed a large sack.

"Ready Rangers?" Santa asked.

"Ready," the Rangers chorused.

"Let's do it," continued the Pink Ranger. With that, Santa called for his reindeer and he and the Rangers piled into the sled. Meanwhile, back in Reefside, Hailey and the other Rangers were beginning to wonder where Tommy had gone.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Ethan asked.

"You don't think he got kidnapped again, do you?" Kira questioned nervously. Just then, they heard sleigh bells.

"What in the world?" Hailey wondered. They heard a large, booming chuckle.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Ethan asked.

"Well, monsters don't usually have sleigh bells, so I'm thinking good," Kira responded. She and the other patrons rushed out.

"Look!" a teenager cried.

"It's Santa!" a young girl exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as Santa," an older girl stated.

"Oh, I beg to differ," a voice responded. Everyone watched as six figures stepped into the view. Someone gasped.

"The Power Rangers!" a voice exclaimed.

"Wow," someone else murmured. Kira, Ethan, Coner, Trent, and Hailey exchanged looks. What was going on? The Red and Pink Rangers began to pass out presents. Moments later, the White Ranger brought out a gift wrapped in red paper. To Conner's surprise, it was handed to him.

"This should be helpful in upcoming battles," the White Ranger muttered. Conner's mouth dropped open. As the other Rangers handed their successors and Hailey gifts, the White Ranger put a finger to the spot where his mouth was. With smiles, Hailey, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent watched as Tommy and his fellow Rangers continued to hand out presents.

THE END


End file.
